


Damian Wayne x Reader Mashup

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana
Summary: A collection of Damian Wayne x Reader stories from my tumblr





	1. Liar

**Damian is older is this fic. Both him and the reader are in their mid-twenties. Based on the song Liar by Edens Edge.  Italics are the song lyrics.**

_I helped you find her diamond ring_  
You made me try it on and everything  
Tomorrow you’ll both say I do  
And I’ll be there ‘cause that’s what best friends do 

Out ofall the places Y/N wanted to be today, helping shop for a ring for Damian’s girlfriend was at the bottom of the list. He insisted that they help him, since he was not for sure what to get. Normally he is so sure of himself, but with her he was always doubting. Y/N guessed that is what sometimes does. Makes the ones in love worry and try so hard to make everything perfect. 

Y/N did not want to go the wedding or even be here. Scarecrow’s fear gas couldn’t send as much pain as this experience was giving them.  Having no heart would make this easier. Instead they had one that fell for their best friend. Now they were helping find the perfect ring so he would be happy with someone else. 

Jon texted them frequently on updates on how it was going. He was the only one who knew how much it truly hurt. But as Damian’s best friend he as well was in a tough spot. Damian was so happy with his girlfriend, no one wanted that to end. So instead Y/N tried on other ring so he could see what it looked like on someone else. 

“I don’t know about this one.” Damian mumbled. The poor saleswoman probably though he was never picking one. 

Y/N heart skipped a beat because this was a perfect ring, they would love. Simple, classy, and elegant. But his girlfriend like more giant diamonds so this wouldn’t do. Soon they saw the perfect ring she would love. It was modern and trendy. 

 _I should win an Oscar_  
Best actress in a show   
You always see me smiling  
Little do you know  

Damian agreed it was perfect for her. Soon he purchased it. The ride home was nothing but a discussion on how he planned to propose. Just like him to have every little detailed planned. It would be special at the place they first met. Anyone would loved his proposal. The whole time they smiled and told him how happy you were for him. 

 _I’m a liar_  
I’m a liar, the biggest liar in the world   
I’m crying  
I’m crying like I’ve never cried before  
  


Once home alone though Y/N cried. They never fell in love before. Now they were in a one-side love. Still pretending that Damian was only their friend. That night, Y/N skipped patrol. Told Damian that they needed to study for the upcoming bar exam. Of course he asked if he could help them study. Lying, Y/N said no since they didn’t want him missing patrol too.  

 _I know you always heard me say_  
You’ll meet the perfect girl one day   
The night you called and told me the news   
I said I couldn’t be more thrilled for you  
This might be funny timing   
Probably doesn’t matter now  
I never thought I’d say this but I just figured out 

That night, Y/N couldn’t help but think back on the patrol after Damian’s first date with her. He could talk of nothing else. He had already falling for her hard. That was around the time Y/N planned to tell him their feelings. But seeing how happy he was, they chickened out. Jon of course knew of the plan, but instead he got non-stop text from his best friends. One telling about his great date that night, the other of a slow heart break. 

That was a few years ago, and since then he has been nothing but happy with them. Both were superheroes like Jon and Y/N. Often they paired up on missions together. Before, it was the three of them on missions: Jon, Damian, and Y/N. Sometimes Jon would join the couple but Y/N always came up with some excuse. Often saying law school kept them too busy. 

Truth was it was too hard seeing that Damian had another mission buddy. It had always been the three of them for the Titans. In Gotham, it was him and Y/N. Their own version of the dynamic duo. They had been patrolling together since right before high school. Never did Y/N think it would come to an end. Sometimes his girlfriend would even come to Gotham and patrol with him. Those nights Y/N would offer to monitor the computers. Alfred would always come down to join them that night as if knowing it was hurting Y/N to see themselves get replaced by the new person. 

The night before his wedding, Y/N and Jon had a talk. He was Damian’s best man of course. He should be getting ready for the wedding, instead he was being asked to keep a secret from his best friend. The truth was once Damian and his finance were on their honeymoon, Y/N was leaving. 

They had passed the bar and were now a lawyer. A job was offered for international law in London. They took it hoping an ocean away might help mend a broken heart. 

The day of the wedding, they were nothing but happy for Damian. Smiled and danced the night away. Hiding the sadness inside. Y/N did enjoy the time with their teammates. None of them, minus Jon, knew that they would never see them again. They managed to fool a whole room of detectives minus the big man himself. 

The next night when Y/N turned their uniform into Batman, he knew. He never had to ask. Ever since Y/N and Robin would patrol together he saw the spark. He often wonder if either would act on it. He was happy though to see Damian with someone he loved. At the same time, he thought of Y/N as one of his own kids. Seeing them hurting was hard. 

He promised to not tell Damian. Y/N had debated leaving him a letter, but in the end they didn’t want to do anything to wreck his happiness. Instead they left their old phone and computer with the bats. Anything traceable would stay at Wayne Manor. They took only clothes and some pictures with them. As the plane took off, they took one last look at Gotham. Their home that they would never return to. Y/N could only hope Damian would one day forgive them for leaving with no goodbye. 


	2. Liar Part 2

Y/N came home late to their flat. Groaning their kicked off their work shoes and headed to the kitchen with their takeout. Rounding the corner they about jumped when they saw Jon sitting on the table.

“I see you still work stupid late hours.” Jon replied while munching on a muffin he must have found in the flat. 

“Says a superhero.” Y/N replied while sitting down. “No warnings anymore when you come?”

Ever since Y/N left, Jon tried to visit once or twice a year. He had to be sneaky so that Damian would not find out. He swore he never told anyone where they were. Well minus Lois. He gave updates on all the teammates minus Damian, so it hurt them too much. 

“Emergency reasoning.” 

Y/N quickly shot up with worried plaster all over their face. 

“Is Damian okay? He didn’t die did he? Why didn’t you call me!” 

“Physically he is okay. His wife umm well she cheated on him often with a new person. They are going to get a divorce. He is going to need all the support he can get.”

Y/N just sat there unable to process it. All they could think about was how happy Damian was whenever he was with him. 

“When is the next flight to Gotham?” Y/N said as they abandoned their food. They were already texting their boss saying a family matter arose and would be gone for a bit. By the time Jon caught up to them, a bag was already out and clothes getting thrown in it. 

“Here I had a whole speech ready to convince you to come back to Gotham. Wast of time. I can get us there quicker then a flight.” 

With that the two of them packed quick. No matter that it had been three years without so much as a peep from Damian, in the end he was their best friend. He was going to need both Jon and them there for him. 

Y/N had a small duffel packed and ready to go. Jon flew as quick as he could. The deal was to leave Y/N in Gotham. From there they would talk to Bruce. Damian was taking missions to keep him distracted, but was due back tomorrow. Bruce might be able to get him to stay put for a bit. The big question would be if Damian even wanted to see Y/N after all this time. 

They got to Gotham by early morning. Y/N asked Jon to let them down near their old place. They wanted to walk around their home for a bit before facing an angry bird. 

Not much had changed in the time they were gone. Gotham was still Gotham. While most people hated the city, to them it brought some peace. They ventured to the docks to kill some time. There old memories came floating back. 

_The first patrol they did together was at these docks. Robin insisted upon doing it by himself. Y/S/N just sat on the roof nearby until he got himself in a sticky situation. Then they came to save his ass. Of course him being him, no thank you. Over the years they had learned never to except it from him._

_Slowly though they came to a pattern. Y/N always brought the snacks for stake outs. Robin use to say that they had so many snack that there was no way anything useful was in their utility belt. Yet he would always swipe something. Time spent on the roof as he moaned and complained about the latest addition to the team. Both of you would take turns ranting about the family treating you like babies. Dick was always super protective._

_It was on the roof of the warehouses that they would meet up after both sneaking out. They would play tag when killing time. More often then not they would race to see who would get there first. Making things a competition was a favorite past time of theirs._

Y/N was drawn out of their daydream by the smell of smoke and screaming. It didn’t matter they hadn’t put on a uniform in over three years. Their senses kicked into auto pilot. They ran towards the sounds. 

What appeared to be an abandoned warehouse was up in flames. The fire was growing quick. A child about 12 was coming out of the smoke. 

“Who is all in there” Y/N called as they ran towards them. 

“Some kids are still in there. A lot of us were sleeping there tonight when a trash fire got knocked over.” The kid said between coughing. No doubt the smoke would kill all the kids before the fire reached them. 

“Here is my phone. Call 911 and get as far away as possible, but still close for the medics. Find any other kids around this area. I will get the ones out of the building.” Y/N said as they rushed towards the fire. Whatever response the kid said was drown out as they got closer. 

There was still an opening. Y/N directed the kids they saw get out towards the older kid with their phone. Once in the building the smoke was thick. This time they had no mask to help them. Only covering their face with their shirt. 

They saw a few young kids behind some barrels, no doubt too young and scared to know what to do. Quickly they grab the kids and ran as quick as possible outside. Once outside the kids raced to where other kids were out. Y/N kept this up. 

After the third trip out with kids, they saw Damian. Only instead of the Robin outfit, he was wearing Nightwing. Their eyes met for a quick second before Y/N ran back inside to get more kids. Damian ran after them. 

He meet up with Y/N as they came down some stairs, with a 3 and 5 year old clingy to them. 

“What are you doing!” Damian yelled

“Take these kids outside. There is one left and I know where he is.” Y/N yelled back while coughing. 

“You are going to get yourself killed! You have no protection.” Damian yelled back as he took the kids. 

“Trust me!” Y/N replied before running back. 

Damian ran out quick to Batman. He handed the two kids to the medics. All of the sudden a loud crash could be heard as part of the building collapse. He went to run towards it. Batman held him back. 

“Father let me go. Y/N is in there.” Damian said as he struggled against the bat to get loose. His eyes filled with horror as he saw the entrance was gone. 

“You can’t go in there. Until the fire department can control the blaze you will get killed.” Batman replied. 

“No. I lost Y/N once, it is not happening again. I don’t care.” Damian replied as he finally got out of the bats hold. He ran as fast as he could towards the building. Batman ran after him despite the yelling from firemen on not to go in the building. 

He got through some burning parts to the inside. Once there he saw Y/N struggling to keep going with a kid in their arms. The kid was facing them so not to inhale as much smoke. Y/N on the other hand could barley walk as the coughing got too bad. Parts of their arm had burns where they most have caught on fire only to be put out quickly. Ash covered their face and body. 

Y/n saw Damian and Batman who had caught up to them. They handed the kid to the bat as they finally passed out due to the smoke they inhaled. They struggled to keep their eyes open. 

“Y/N, Y/N” they heard Damian yelling. 

Next thing they knew they felt like they were floating. 

“You are not coming back after three years only to die on me now. Please stay awake please. I promise I won’t be mad you left. I will even take you out for all the ice cream you want. I will get Alfred to make your favorite cookies and not let anyone else eat them.” Damian promised as he ran with Y/N in his arms. He would promise them the world if that meant they wouldn’t die. 

Y/N could feel being put on a something hard and other voices. After that everything went black. 

Y/N could hear voices but couldn’t open their eyes. 

“Why were they back Jon. Tell me. I know you know why they left.” Y/N faintly heard. It sounded like Damian’s voice. The next one sounded like Jon. 

“They are going to kill me if I do.”

“Kent” 

“Nope”

“I will tell your mother you kept a secret from her.”

“I told her, I ain’t stupid.”

“Kent”

“No way”

“You always tell me not to lie to you.”

“Fine only because they will never tell you. They fell in love with you a long time ago. They saw how happy you were with your ex and didn’t want to ruin it, but seeing you get married was too hard. They have been living in London for the past three years working non-stop in hopes of forgetting the pain.” 

Y/N wanted to open their eyes and respond to Jon. Let him know that they knew where Bruce’s kryponite was and were not afraid to use it. They couldn’t though as the blackness consumed them once again. 

When they woke up again, all they could hear was snoring. It sounded like two people. Once again they struggled to open their eyes. Only this time they finally got them open. 

The first thing they noticed was the amount of pain they were in. One arm was bandaged completely. Most likely the one that got burnt. The good arm had Damian’s head on it. When they looked around they saw Jon there too hanging out of a plastic chair. 

They nudged their arm a little to get Damian’s attention. He jumped which made enough noise to wake Jon up. Both at once started talking. 

“Are you okay”

“How could you be so stupid to run into a burning building without backup”

Y/N pointed to the mask they were wearing to show that they couldn’t respond. Damian hit the nurse button so the mask could come off. 

The nurse came in and checked them over. He took the mask off and then turned around as he told Y/N to take it easy. No doubt that was also directed to the two boys. Judging by their looks, they had been in the hospital for awhile now. 

“How long have I been out?” Y/N asked. Their voice quiet. They found talking hurt. Jon handed them a glass. 

“Two weeks. You might not want to talk a lot. Focus on recovering.” Jon said. 

Damian just stared at Y/N. 

“Just yell at me, or something already” Y/N said while looking at Damian. The suspension was horrible. 

“Kent was right focus on healing. We have a lot to talk about, but rather you be better.”

“I know you are mad.” Y/N replied. 

“You should have told me.” was Damian’s response. 

Y/N went to argue only to be cut off by Damian. Jon just sat back in the chair ready to intervene when needed. 

“You are my best friend. Weren’t you the one who always told me to work on talking about my feelings to others? Instead you went and hide yours from me. Then to run off for three years without a word? Do you know how much that hurt? I come back to find out you are gone and no one knows where you went. Only father and Kent knows and the two are too stubborn. Both just tell me you needed to work things out. Next time I see you, you are being stupid and running into burning buildings. The same person who always told me to have backup is doing something that is going to get themselves killed. How do you think I felt when I finally saw you again only to about lose you? You flat line on the way over. The doctors said chances weren’t good due to the amount of smoke you took in. Todd smokes and still probably had less smoke in his lungs then you.” 

“Are the kids okay” was Y/N only response. 

Jon face palmed. “Yes” 

“That’s all you have to say after everything.” Damian about yelled. Surprisingly no nurse had come to check out the yelling yet. 

“I didn’t want to make anything worse for you. I am sorry.” Y/N finally responded after a few minutes of awkward silence. 

“Well I wish you did. Maybe I wouldn’t have married a woman who cheats and only wanted me for my money. Then I wouldn’t have almost lost my best friend who I was stupid enough to not know I loved the whole time. “

At those words Y/N froze. 

“Finally” Jon yelled. He about fell out of his seat with excitement. 

Both Damian and Y/N gave him an evil glare. If looks could kill, he would be in trouble. 

“I am going to umm go let Bruce know you are up” Jon said as he went out the door. 

As Jon left, Y/N yawned and struggled to stay awake. 

“Go to sleep. You need to rest.” Damian said. With that Y/N was fast asleep. 

When they awake again, the whole bat clan was in the hospital room. They wonder if there was a rule on how many people could be in one room. No doubt they broke it already. 

It was jumble of people talking all at once. Bruce and Damian told everyone to be take it slow. The rest of the day was spent catching up on all that happened in the three years. Everyone was happy to see them back. Many said they weren’t letting Y/N sneak back to London. 

After everyone left, Bruce and Damian stayed behind. The three of them talked on what to do next. They decided it was best for Y/N to stay at the manor until they healed completely. Damian even offered to stay behind from patrol with them. 

Jon later told Y/N that when they were still unconscious in the hospital, Bruce and Damian got into a an argument.  Dick had to keep them separated. Damian was mad that Bruce knew and never told him. He couldn’t get over being left in the dark. He even almost punched Jon at first. It was only once they were awake that Damian finally started talking to his father again. 

The next few weeks was filled with lots of visitors and recovery. While in the hospital, it seemed all their old teammates came to visit. Everyone was happy to see the two together. 

Staying at the manor allowed more time to heal. There were enough people to help out when Y/N needed it. Damian watched them like a hawk. Everyone of the doctors orders had to be followed. It was funny seeing as he never followed orders to take it easy. 

During that time, Damian also had his divorce court dates. Jon and Y/N were there the whole time. The ex tried to take a lot from him, but they forgot Bruce had her sign a prenup when they got married. The League also kicked her out. 

Bruce offered Y/N a job as a lawyer at Wayne Enterprise. They took it since they missed being back home in Gotham. Damian and them decided to move into the penthouse together. Jon became a frequent visitor. Between him and the batfamily, it was hard to get alone time. Y/N didn’t mind though, after three years it was great to not be alone anymore. 

Y/N never did pick up the cape again. The burn on their arm made it harder. The burn remained their whole life and often would hurt after a day of work. They did help out often though. The family called them the in-house detective. Often helping solve cases without needing to go out on the street. 

Both took things slow. They mainly enjoyed being around each other again. They had three years to make up. Sometimes Damian would take time off from both Wayne Enterprise and Nightwing to be with them. After almost losing them twice, he never wanted to waste time. 


End file.
